


Oblivious

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Everyone is so done with Adrien and his obliviousness, F/M, Obliviousness, ”she’s just a friend”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Everyone struggles with the obliviousness of Adrien Agreste as he insists that Marinette is ‘just a friend’.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is for a team I’m on on Miraculous Amino (for the Entertainment Team). Hopefully this’ll make a few people laugh.

Marinette slumped down in her seat, slamming her head down onto the desk a moment later. 

"Are you okay, girl?" Alya questioned, wincing at the loud bang that resounded through the room as Marinette's forehead hit the table. 

"End. My. Suffering." Marinette lamented as she let out a loud and frustrated groan, bashing her head again at each word. 

"Girl, you need to stop that before you give yourself a concussion."

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I just can't take it anymore. How obvious do I have to make it?!"

"This is about Adrien, isn't it?" Alya sighed. When was boy going to stop being so oblivious about Marinette's obvious feelings towards him?

"What happened this time?" She further questioned, leaning her head on her left hand as an amused smirked adorned her face. 

"So you know how it was Valentine's Day a few days ago?" Marinette started to explain, letting out an audible sigh as the memory surfaced in her mind. Alya nodded. "I gave him some chocolates that I made for him, and he gave me a bracelet."

"Uh-huh." Alya nodded along, already knowing where the story was going. 

"So I signed the note this time, I even added 'I love you' to it! You want to know what he said to me? 'I love you too, Marinette. You're such a great friend.'"

Alya gaped as Marinette shot her an exasperated look. Alya shook her head in annoyance, letting out an audible sigh. 

"Remind me to tell Nino to talk some sense into that stupid boy."

——————————

The next time that Marinette heard, well, overheard, the words she despised the most was a few weeks after the Valentines incident. 

Marinette was walking into the school grounds like she did every other morning when she accidentally eavesdropped on part of a conversation between Nino and Adrien. 

She peered around the corner, seeing that the two boys were sat on one of the benches in the large courtyard of the school. They were slumped back, looking relaxed, as they continued conversation, Nino occasionally taking sips from the energy drink in his hand. 

"Stop denying it, dude. We've all seen the way you look at her." Nino teased, suggestively nudging his friend on the shoulder as he winked at him, a knowing smirk adorning his face. 

"You're so ridiculous," Adrien responded with a chuckle. "Marinette's just a friend, Nino. Nothing more, nothing less."

Marinette felt like slamming her head against the wall right there and then. Or maybe she should smash Adrien's head against the wall so it'd finally knock some sense into him.

At the rate things were going, she might have to scream out her undying love for him until it finally clicked in his head. 

Oh how she sometimes hated being in love with this stupidly oblivious boy.

"Dude, are you kidding me? I've seen the way that you two look at each other," Nino continued, not giving up. Alya had told him to try and knock some sense into his boy, and that's what he was going to do, no matter how long it would take him. "There's more than friendship going on there, bro."

"Do you really think so?" Adrien asked, his voice sounding more excited. Marinette felt a glimmer of hope rise in her chest at that, only for it all to be shattered by Adrien's next sentence. "I'm so glad that you can see that I'm trying to become a lot closer to her so that she'll see me as one of her best friends."

Even Tikki winced at that one.

Nino let out a groan and shook his head at his best friend. He knew that he was a sheltered boy and lacked some social skills, but this was just ridiculous!

——————————

"Do you have anyone special in your civilian life too, Chat?" Ladybug questioned one evening, curious as to whether there were any other girls who had captured his heart. 

The two had just finished their usual evening patrol and were sat on a random rooftop, gazing up at the sparkling stars above them. They did this most nights nowadays, and often stayed out until one or both of them was on the brink of sleep. 

"Well, there's this girl in my class that everyone keeps mentioning," he replied, the mask thankfully hiding the slight pink tone to his cheeks as he gazed into her beautiful bluebell eyes. "They keep saying that it's obvious that we're in love, but I only see her as a friend."

An image of Adrien quickly flashed through her mind at that, the situation sounding all too familiar to her. 

"What a coincidence. I'm in the same situation with the guy I like, but he's the one calling me just a friend." Ladybug told him, giggling to herself as she thought back to the conversation that she'd overheard that morning. 

"That boy is an idiot if he can't see how utterly amazing you are, M'lady."

——————————

"I can't believe that there's a boy out there who doesn't appreciate Ladybug." Adrien said in disbelief, an audible sigh escaping his lips as he got changed into his pyjamas later that night. 

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing with Marinette?" Plagg nonchalantly responded, shoving another whole wheel of camembert down his tiny throat. 

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as he thought about it. After a moment of deliberation, he shook his head at the cheese-obsessed kwami a moment later, denying what Plagg was trying to imply. 

It wasn't like Marinette was in love with him anyway, right?

"Marinette is just a friend, Plagg." He reiterated, shaking his head exasperatedly. 

Plagg really wished that the reveal would happen sooner rather than later. He couldn't stand the thought of his holder being unknowing for another few weeks, let alone another few years!

"Are you sure? She looks quite similar to your ladylove, doesn't she?" Plagg hinted, internally screaming at Adrien to finally connect some of the dots and realise that his shy classmate was the girl he loved. 

"Oh yeah," Was all Adrien responded with, a dazed look on his face. "Goodnight Plagg."

Plagg twitched at the hollow response Adrien gave him, anger boiling within him as he internally screamed at him. 

Why did he always have to get the lovesick and oblivious holders? Lucky Tikki just ended up with the scatterbrained ones.

"Love really does make you blind." Plagg muttered to himself.


End file.
